<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Knitted Snekmas! by georgieteddy, mylastvow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269458">Merry Knitted Snekmas!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgieteddy/pseuds/georgieteddy'>georgieteddy</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastvow/pseuds/mylastvow'>mylastvow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Presents, Fandom inspired knitting, Knitted!Crowley, Knitting, Photgraphs, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), photo story, snek!Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgieteddy/pseuds/georgieteddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastvow/pseuds/mylastvow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short photo story of how a knitted Snek!Crowley comes into being and decides on the best place to hang out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Knitted Snekmas!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Twas the weekend before Christmas and finally it was time to relax. In this weirdest of years 2020, when getting together with family and friends over the holidays wasn’t a good and healthy option anymore, all the Christmas cards and all the presents had to go out by mail. And it was all done, and it was all well.</p><p>Or was it? Sudden realisation hit: there’s something missing! Or someone more like! Now, it must be said that the idea for this present was only conceived three days prior. And the chances were slim as shops are in lockdown and there would have to be wool in several colours for the project to work. There was. And it did. A project report. More or less.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50920144721/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>This post is kinda part 2 of the present after @mylastvow received Snek!Crowley in time for Christmas.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50919452778/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>Ianto the cat was avidly watching the progress from the sidelines (back of the sofa, human’s feet, human’s knees, human’s shoulders).</p><p>Is that… is that an animal? </p><p>Not really. It’s more of an angel having sauntered vaguely downwards kind of serpent demon… nothing to worry about!</p><p>You sure, human?</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50920263032/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>I need to verify that…</p><p>Okay, but be gentle with Snek!Crowley! Gentle, I said!</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50919428388/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://georgieteddy.tumblr.com/post/638472181501820928/ianto-inspecting-snekcrowley">https://georgieteddy.tumblr.com/post/638472181501820928/ianto-inspecting-snekcrowley</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50920238407/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>Okay, Crowley, stop being overdramatic, there’s no need to play dead! </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50919435878/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50919430988/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>I think this snek is alright, human! </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50920141106/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50920138121/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50919441928/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(Note: This is where georgieteddy's original post ends and mylastvow added part 2 of Snek!Crowley's journey)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay first of all let me say how much I love this silly little snek!!! Thank you so much for this wonderful present! 💜🐍💜 </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50919429753/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>safe and sound he made his way in the mail</p><p>but where is he going now?</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50919429798/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>he seems to have a special place in mind…</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgieteddy/50920121566/in/album-72157718205888002/">  </a>
</p><p>Ah! He made it all the way up! sneaky snek! This has been an exciting journey for such a small creature… he’s probably taking a nap now until next July<br/>
😁💜🐍💜 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>